p_rfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Reborn (The VERY first)
During the height of power and success in the Sapian Empire (SapIA), the old members of PSF were contemplating the reformation of Phoenix: those with this idea included Loubli and Dobam among others, except for Eimac, who instead stood around in SapIA for a little while longer before branching off and founding his own city, Coruscant, on Lok (this city, in fact, was founded under SapIA after a short debate between Bulatah and Eimac over the idea of a new city: Eimac wanted his own city, but Bulatah worried it might spread the guild too far, considering it already ''owned 5 cities; Eimac went about doing it anyways, bringing a distanced sort of disrespect between the two that would reappear on many occasions). Although they made up much of the active guild, the loss of Phoenix members from SapIA did not directly bring about its demise, but it ''did ''have a lasting effect on the wearing down of the massive empire. When P-R was founded, it was done so in a split second without Bulatah having any warning. The new leaders would only ''after leaving contact him that they were reforming Phoenix. At first, Bulatah was offended, but they offered him an alliance, so he took it and saved the bickering. This slow breaking-up of Sapian would make Bulatah depressed, especially since he did not know how to govern the massive empire effectively alone, and he didn't know how he could possibly stop members from forming their own guild ideas; from then on, SapIA would be a breeding ground for new guilds: P-R, Clone, FJust, "Agememnon's guild" (don't recall its generic PvP-style name), and even ''the first DsW (it wasn't created ''right ''after but some of its most important founding members were two sith who were very loyal to me, but who joined "Uworite" i think it was in his small guild as friends). FJust, Clone, and "Agememnon's guild" were not founded until SapIA finally collapsed, for their founders, Quent, Eimac, and Agememnon had remained til its end, though their ideas had long been brewing. and Brillian were the ones who stayed the longest for their most genuine reasons; for that, they are two of the most loyal and supportive people i have ever known in my entire life: Exar helped me get SapIA to the greater place it was (that's when i ''met ''him), I'll always remember His Holiness and our political intrigue, sipping coffee casually on the battlefield, playing duck-duck-goose with Lord-Baldy of SlTH, helping make Vatican City (disregarding the controversy that would lead to the court case of which the Cold War began), helped get SlR going, got me back on the throne instead of Vlad as steward (leading to the reconciliation between Akask and myself), and just being one of the most hilarious and kickass personas to be personified; Brillian had worked with Exar to get the navy up, going so far as to give us our first massive flagship, he had taken part in the leadership of SapIA (which was lacking), he helped set up the Free Trade Union of SlR and the first political actions thereof, and he at least ''tried ''to help us get Sapian onto Starsider, though it didn't turn out all that well. On the verge of quitting entirely, Bulatah had an idea. With all of the new guilds springing up, and with all of the newborn activity on the server, Bloodfin could support a Union of Guilds, not merely for an alliance, but for a more functional and communal server. Consequently, he came up with the 'United Guilds of Bloodin', or 'UGOB'. His first member-guilds to this UGOB were P-R and [a few guilds that did not last long and who's names are on record ''somewhere, probably in Akask's bunker of the first UGOB HQ chairs; the first UGOB HQ Hall, in fact, was Bizotry's, who remained in SapIA while i think Iroiry was in P-R? I could be wrong, i don't remember much]. With the UGOB growing more and more active by the day, Bulatah had regained his vigour and will-to-play (i guess it can be said). The UGOB, even in the beginning, had many controversial episodes that are hardly remembered, but surely there were a few wars between members and bitter rivalries, motions toward the removal of certain guilds, but it was all good and fun - the whole grew stronger with every conflict. But these mediocre conflicts would come to an end when Bulatah contacted the guild leader of a friend of his, whose name was Lord-Devaos; the guild's name was SlTH. When Bulatah offered Devaos information and membership to the UGOB, he got on the offensive, shouting and insulting without any real target (what could he have known about me?). Bulatah returned, confused and disgusted, but this would provoke Devaos further. It quickly turned into an argument that ranged from respect and taste to tyranny and communism - it lasted for two hours. In the end, Bulatah threatened Devaos with war, warning that he had an entire alliance, the UGOB, that would come down on SlTH. Devaos then relented, trying to ignore, but Bulatah took this as a sign of weakness; there was no turning back, the UGOB and Sapian ''could finally have a chance at real war''. The designation of SlTH as an enemy of the UGOB and Lord-Devaos as a tyrannt ended all disputes within the UGOB between its members. All guilds voted for war, and all guilds had ''it. At first, SlTH was trying to avoid war, but the UGOB had a plan to put it into a position where it would ''have ''to fight. The UGOB drove out its members, got them to question their leader, and, at last, moved into SlTH's city on Lok with all their might during a guild meeting. Lord-Devaos held his meetings in groupchat while meditating or sitting in a circle at the center of the town, so they were out in the open, surrounded completely. The rest of the strategy was just a game of provocation : Devaos was called out as a tyrant, his followers were questioned, and ''he ''was blamed for all that was happening for his "rude behavior". At last, after Exar Fluerto, Right-Hand "Right-Pikor" of Bulatah, walked around the circle saying "duck..... duck...... duck......" and when he got to Devaos, "Goose!" He ran around the circle, but Devaos did not move; when Bulatah proceeded to speak, Devaos lunged forward at him, simultaneously starting the war. Devaos managed to damage Bulatah, but Exar and the rest of the raid-party was prepared, and they managed to db him infront of his members. Some SlTH members tried to fight as well, but Bulatah ordered the UGOB to leave them be and let them leave Devaos to find a freer guild. Plenty of SlTH members actually lost hope and left, including Panas Bane, who was working with the UGOB, also as one of Bulatah's friends (he would go on to found "Reich", a prominent and powerful guild, probably made up of many ex-SlTH members, but influenced by a freer, more constitutional government). This would prove the greatest definer of the UGOB until its later successes, which were very much ''due ''to the effectivenes of this war. Soon after this war, however, SapIA would fall due to its own division within, spearheaded by Commander Agememnon, who, seeing the ''potential ''of Sapian's military ''through ''the UGOB, along with Exar Fluerto, wanted to have a purely militaristic or PvP-based guild (something many guilds did at that time to remain ''united in goverment and guildhood, but to split between one militaristic and one peaceful). Bulatah was against any division of the guild, however impractical that may be. Agememnon saw this as what would ultimately hold SapIA back from server prominence. He would go on to create his own guild, after much argument with both Bulatah and Exar (Exar taking a more moderate approach to the situation). His leaving caused a chain reaction of Sapian's bulk. After then, everyone saw it as the perfect chance to walk out or go their own way; they did not understand, communication was off, so the guild just fell apart. With very few active members left, including Exar, Brillian, Quent, and Eimac, Bulatah decided to disband the guild out of his return to depression. Sapian fell, he quit, and to Bulatah's records, the UGOB faded away. This may not SEEM to be about Phoenix, but Phoenix had passed through SapIA and thus inherited part of its history. The second part about the UGOB is genuinely a big part of the first P-R's history. They were the best guild the UGOB had in terms of finding out data (they had an outpost outside SlTH city where we would stake out, they found out when SlTH meetings were, ect), and I remember them with Sapian at the Battle of Devils Circle. Aside from that later part, they worked with Sapian to stabilize the UGOB in its beginning, and we accomplished much together.